


Timeline

by emenerd



Series: November Robin Reverse Drabble and Ficlet Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Timeline for Robin Reverse series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emenerd/pseuds/emenerd
Summary: A timeline for my Robin Reverse series.
Series: November Robin Reverse Drabble and Ficlet Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533806
Kudos: 2





	Timeline

February 19, 1975 Bruce Wayne is born.

November 25, 1983 Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed.

April 3, 1986 Barbara Gordon is born.

June 12, 1992 Bruce Wayne leaves Gotham City.

December 11, 1993 Damian Wayne is born.

September 25, 1995 Cassandra Cain is born.

August 16, 1996 Jason Todd is born.

November 7, 1996 Stephanie Brown is born.

August 31, 1998 Tim Drake is born. He does not think that using his last name as a codename is a good idea.

March 30, 1999 Bruce returns to Gotham as Batman.

April 11, 2002 Damian becomes Shadow.

June 29, 2003 Duke Thomas is born.

July 25, 2003 Babs becomes Batgirl.

March 21, 2007 Richard Grayson is born.

May 3, 2009 Damian leaves Gotham.

July 9, 2009 Steph becomes Shadow

September 7, 2009 Damian becomes Flamebird.

May 3, 2011 Steph is killed.

January 31, 2012 Babs becomes Oracle.

October 24, 2012 Tim becomes Shadow.

December 11, 2012 Cass becomes Batgirl.

February 29, 2013 Jason becomes Red Hood.

December 28, 2013 Steph becomes Spoiler.

March 4, 2014 Jason becomes Shadow.

April 27, 2012 Cass switches between codenames such as Black Bat and Orphan.

June 7, 2014 Tim becomes Shadow again after Jason "dies".

February 3, 2015 Jason becomes Orphan, Cass settled on Black Bat.

May 15, 2015 John and Mary Grayson die.

August 12, 2015 Dick is taken by the Court of Owls.

March 16, 2016 Blockbuster dies.

July 18, 2016 Bludhaven is blown up.

September 22, 2017 Batman takes the Talon from the defeated Court.

October 9, 2017 Batman is hit by the Omega Beam.

October 17, 2017 Damian becomes Batman, Dick becomes Shadow, Tim becomes Red Shadow.

April 13, 2018 Bruce comes back

October 29, 2018 Damian becomes Flamebird again.

December 2, 2018 Dick dies.

January 27, 2019 Damian "dies" and joins SPYRAL.

May 22, 2019 Dick is resurrected.

June 13, 2019 Duke becomes Signal.

August 1, 2019 Damian comes back to Gotham. 


End file.
